A Plus
by wesome
Summary: Short Science-Bros one-shot. Involves a drunk Tony, a stolen pair of glasses, and a mostly blind Bruce.


**A/N This was originally the first chapter of my story "Temptation" before I took it down. I really liked this part and it didn't even really fit with the rest of the story and I can't even remember why I included it at all. *shakes head in confusion* Whatever. Anyways I decided to make some minor edits and post this again as a one-shot. **

**This is a Science Bros story but could be read as Boy-Friends or leading up to BF's or whatever you want. I don't own the Avengers and I'm not making any money from this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce was in the lab. He loved the lab. It was the one place where he felt completely safe and comfortable. When he was absorbed in a project, he wasn't afraid of Hulking out. He didn't even really mind when Tony talked nonstop or blasted his music. It was comforting to have somebody with him. Even before the Hulk incident, he did most of his work alone. He usually preferred it that way… but now, he was content to forfeit a part of his brain to listen to Tony's ramblings.

At the moment, a slightly buzzed Tony was describing his teleporter. Bruce chuckled as Tony rolled his chair around the lab, pulling up several holographic screens and knocking some papers and tools to the floor. A small bot scurried after him, scooping the papers into a neat stack. All it could do for the tools, however, was roll them underneath the tables and safely away from the wheels of Tony's chair. Bruce absentmindedly started working on the design for a bot roughly the same size which would be capable of putting the tools back in their places as well as the papers.

Tony was still going on about the teleporter when Bruce had drawn out his design and started running simulations through JARVIS 2 hours later. He blearily checked the glowing numbers on his computer screen. It was rounding on 4:40. He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes behind his well-worn glasses.

Suddenly, the familiar weight was lifted off his nose. "Hey!" he cried, startled. He squinted and could blurrily make out Tony across from himself… holding **his **glasses.

"Jeez Brucey, are your eyes really this bad?" Bruce could just make out Tony squinting through the glasses at him.

"Noooo. I just wear those cuz they make me look cool." Bruce leaned forward, trying to snatch them back from Tony, but he miscalculated and ended up banging his elbow against the computer screen. "Shit," he swore, cradling his arm.

Tony scooted his chair away from the table laughing, "These things are so thick, not even _**I **_look cool in these. Though they do wonders for the whole sexy science professor look you got goin' for ya."

"Thanks. That's exactly what I was goin for. However, my look is ruined without them," Bruce replied dryly. He rolled his own chair around the table towards Tony's.

Tony slipped the glasses to the end of his nose and peered over them at Bruce. "Ah, well. Now you just look more like a scatterbrained professor." He scootched his chair a little further away as Bruce made another grab for the glasses.

Bruce squinted some more, trying to make out the fuzzy form of Tony, "Yes, well. Thank you very much. However, I'd prefer that I looked more like a… how'd you say?… 'sexy science professor' than a 'scatterbrained' one." He rolled his chair after Tony making another attempt to retrieve the glasses.

"Eh, either one is fine with me," Tony laughed as Bruce failed, once again, to get the glasses.

"Then I don't suppose the professor could have his glasses back, could he?" Bruce gave up trying to snatch his glasses- it was useless anyways if he could hardly even see them- and slumped down in his chair.

Tony rolled toward Bruce with a smile. "I don't know… that depends…"

Bruce sighed, "Depends on what, Tony?"

Tony laughed, "On whether or not I get an A in this course or not."

Bruce considered this. "So… you're holding my glasses ransom for an A…" Tony nodded. "in a class that doesn't really exist…" Tony nodded again. "because I look like a professor?"

"A sexy professor," Tony corrected.

"Right. Because I look like a sexy professor?" Bruce amended.

"Yup," Tony said, popping the last letter.

"Then… under the circumstances… I suppose I'll have to give you an A plus."

"YAY!" Tony cheered. "Wait… what's the plus for?"

Bruce chuckled, "Flattery gets you everywhere. The plus is for calling me 'sexy'."

Tony laughed, "If I get a plus every time I call you sexy, Imma have to start doing it more often!" He rolled his chair closer and slipped Bruce's glasses off. He then very carefully slid them onto Bruce. "Come on Sexy, I think it's time we went to bed."

Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him, stumbling out of the lab. "I think my star student may have had a little too much to drink," Bruce commented as he reclaimed his hand in the elevator.

Tony snorted as he slumped against the wall, "You haven't seen me with 'too much' yet. JARVIS? We're going to bed."

_ "Of course Sir. Dr. Banner, your floor is first."_

"Thanks JARVIS."

_ "You're welcome Dr." _

The elevator doors slid open and Bruce stepped out. He turned back to Tony. "Get some sleep. Fury called another meeting for this afternoon. And you remember what happened LAST time you showed up sleep deprived and hungover."

Tony waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. I'll get some sleep, MOM."

Bruce shook his head exasperatedly as the elevator doors slid closed on the smirking face of his best friend. He trudged down the hall and flopped on his bed, falling asleep easily to the low growls of the Hulk in the back of his mind.


End file.
